Our Little Sin, Our Little Miracle
by Gabriella Witherspoon
Summary: O que pode acontecer quando você se recorda de alguém que ama e que já não pode ter mais? Alguém com que passou seus melhores momentos? Alguém que compartilha e compartilhará algo com você, para sempre.


**Our Little Sin, Our Little Miracle**

**I know**

(Eu sei)

**You love the song, but not the singer**

(Você ama a canção, mas não o cantor)

**I know**

(Eu sei)

**You've got me wrapped around your finger**

(Você me tem embrulhado ao redor do seu dedo)

- Nós não deveríamos estar aqui. É a hora do almoço, e você é casado.

- Você já sabia disso quando aceitou ser minha amante.

- Sim, eu sei, mas...

- Qual é o problema? Nós estamos na sua casa como você pediu. E então, qual é o problema? O que está errado?

- Nada. É apenas que eu tenho que mentir sobre tudo para a minha família, e você sabe, eles me querem casada.

- Você está noiva, e blá-blá-blá. Já viramos essa página, ou não?

- Certo, certo.

- E então, Hermione?

- Tudo bem, vamos fazer isso.

Ele sorriu e beijou-me tão suavemente que eu não aguentei e o fiz ficar mais próximo de mim enquanto eu abria seu cinto e o zíper de sua calça.

- Vamos fazer isso agora – eu decidi com uma voz rouca que eu sabia que o deixava louco, ao mesmo tempo em que levava ele para o quarto. Para o _meu_ quarto e para a minha cama. Para a _nossa_ cama.

**I know**

(Eu sei)

**You want the sin without the sinner**

(Você quer o pecado sem o pecador)

**I know**

(Eu sei)

**The past will catch you up as you run faster**

(O passado o alcançará quanto mais rápido você correr)

De novo.

Sapatos, calças, camisas e roupas íntimas se espalhavam pelo quarto em uma velocidade incrível que me fez sorrir e apenas nos incitou ainda mais a devorarmos um ao outro.

Puxei-o cada vez mais para a cama, com a única peça de roupa que ainda sobrava em seu corpo: uma gravata vermelho-sangue. E então, quando minhas costas tocaram a superfície macia da cama, tudo o que sobrava era pele contra pele, desejo contra desejo e bocas ávidas em busca uma da outra para proporcionar prazer a ambos.

Seus dedos quentes e macios vagavam errantes por meu corpo cheio de curvas e igualmente quente que ansiava todos os dias e noites por aquele toque. Que ansiavam por ele e por tudo relacionado com ele.

Meus dedos se fecharam em seus cabelos enquanto o loiro tratava de abocanhar um dos meus seios e massagear o outro com uma das mãos, arrancando suspiros suaves e sussurrantes meus. Arrancando gemidos meus. Arrancando a minha alma e tudo mais que eu poderia ter. E por mais que isso fosse errado, era o certo para nós dois. Era certo proporcionarmos prazer um ao outro, não era? Tudo que eu precisava, necessitava e superava, tendo-o a cada dia de uma maneira diferente, em um lugar diferente, em posições diferentes, e obtendo mais e mais prazer a cada vez, enquanto o desejava mais e mais e mais, sem poder me saciar daquele desejo que me consumia. Que consumia o meu ser, o meu corpo, a minha alma.

Os beijos que ele fazia questão de distribuir pela minha barriga, para fazer com que descesse cada vez mais em direção ao meu ponto mais quente, me torturavam como jamais ninguém havia feito. Ele me estimulava como ninguém mais conseguia. Como eu jamais quisera que alguém conseguisse. E, no entanto, eu sabia que esse momento era somente meu, somente nosso, somente único.

Então, quando um grito de êxtase saiu dos meus lábios, no instante em que ele chegou aonde desejava, meus pensamentos se perderam naquele doce momento. Tudo o que eu sentia era o seu toque em minha pele que fervia e queimava como brasa. Eu esperava não entrar em combustão espontânea no momento em que seus dedos penetraram a minha parte mais íntima.

Seu nome saiu sussurrado e abafado por seus lábios enquanto ele me beijava e substituía os dedos por seu membro já rígido.

- Draco. – Era tudo o que eu podia dizer enquanto minhas unhas arranhavam suas costas e, ele se movia tão lentamente que mais parecia um martírio. – Por favor. – Eu murmurei, mordendo levemente seu pescoço.

Suas mãos pareciam estar em todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo enquanto eu me afogava em prazer com ele. Afogava-me em êxtase e naquela sensação brilhante que eu jamais poderia descrever.

- Olhe para mim, Hermione. Agora. – Ele dizia, e eu apenas podia ouvir ao longe a sua voz que me fazia devanear. De qualquer forma, atendi ao seu pedido momentaneamente, apenas para me perder no verde selvagem de seus olhos que beiravam à loucura. – Não, não feche os olhos. Olhe para mim.

E então, uma sensação gloriosa se apoderou de todo o meu ser enquanto eu o sentira jorrar dentro de mim. Beijei sua boca para me perder naquele doce abandono, e acalmar o sangue que corria rapidamente em minhas veias enquanto sobravam apenas suspiros, devaneios e respirações ofegantes.

- Isso foi errado. – Eu disse enquanto acariciava lentamente sua barriga, com a cabeça repousada em seu peito, quase dormindo. Eu estava no paraíso e no inferno, ao mesmo tempo. Eu ainda o queria mais que tudo no mundo.

- Sempre é – senti o sorriso em seus lábios quando ele beijou o alto da minha cabeça, passando os braços pela minha cintura. – Durma, meu amor. Durma e você verá que tudo isso não passou apenas de um sonho. Um lindo sonho.

**I know**

(Eu sei)

**The last in line is always called a bastard**

(O último da fila sempre é chamado de um bastardo)

**The past wil catch you up as you run faster**

(O passado o alcançará quanto mais rápido você correr)

**I know**

(Eu sei)

**You cut me loose in contradiction**

(Você me cortou, solte em contradição)

**I know**

(Eu sei)

**I'm all wrapped up in sweet attrition**

(Eu estou todo embrulhado para cima em doce atrito)

Adormeci, apenas para acordar ofegante no meio da noite. Mas não era ele que estava ao meu lado. Os cabelos ruivos que não pertenciam a ele me desapontaram e me fizeram ver o quanto eu desejava o impossível. Eu jamais o teria novamente, eu jamais me perderia novamente em seus braços e na sensação dourada que ele me proporcionava. O homem que eu amava estava morto agora, e tudo o que restava dele era o bebê em meu quarto. Um lindo bebê loiro que não poderia ser mais parecido com ele, e que até hoje não fizera meu marido despertar para a realidade. A realidade que eu não podia ter mais nunca o homem que eu queria. O homem da minha vida. O pai do meu filho.

Draco.

Vi sua imagem passar por meus olhos por um instante, e um sorriso em seus lábios gloriosos, enquanto ele parecia sorrir para mim e para o filho que dormia serenamente no berço. O nosso pequeno pecado. O nosso pequeno milagre. E então, no segundo seguinte, tudo o que eu sentia era um vento frio abraçar-me e a solidão me abater enquanto eu me lembrava dos melhores momentos que havíamos passado. Momentos únicos e inesquecíveis. Momentos inexplicáveis de sorrisos e contradições. Momentos incompreensíveis de sonhos e fantasias conjuntas. Momentos que não se repetiriam nunca mais. Momentos só nossos, e agora apenas meus. Para sempre.

**I know**

(Eu sei)

**It's asking for your benediction**

(Está pedindo sua bênção)

**The past will catch you up as you run faster**

(O passado o alcançará quanto mais rápido você correr)

**FIM**

**N/A: **Hey! Bem, o nome dessa oneshot era um pouco melhor no início, mas como eu tive que mudar já que esse final não era exatamente planejado, deu nisso. Espero que tenham gostado, e o nome da música é I Know do Placebo, e eu sei que ficou meio sem sentido, mas o que eu contei foi com o ritmo dela, não muito com a letra. Enfim, é isso aí. Xoxo.


End file.
